<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Bullets and a Proposal by kaylakaboo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785325">Two Bullets and a Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylakaboo/pseuds/kaylakaboo'>kaylakaboo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylakaboo/pseuds/kaylakaboo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a rough day and painkillers leave lips loose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Ruzek/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two Bullets and a Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You can count the fears you have on just one hand.</p>
<p>At the very top of the list is receiving a phone call from someone on Adam’s team while he’s at work. See, texts work just fine for little inquires and funny anecdotes, but phone calls? Phone calls are reserved for the serious things, the scary things, the ‘get here now’ things.</p>
<p>An unspoken rule.</p>
<p>So, when your phone begins to ring two hours into what Adam had called a ‘no big deal undercover meeting with some nobodies’, a lie that licked ice on the back of your neck, your heart fell straight into your stomach.</p>
<p>“How bad? Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Okay first, take a breath.” Kim says calmly. “He’s fine, he actually didn’t want any of us calling you.”</p>
<p>You close your eyes, will your blood pressure to lower. “Where is he?” You repeat again.</p>
<p>“We’re all at Med. I’ve only got a small window to talk to you, he’s getting an x-ray right now. The bullets-“</p>
<p>“He was shot?!”</p>
<p>“- hit the vest, there’s just some bruising around his ribs. Please breathe.”</p>
<p>“But he’s okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, a little more whiny than usual, but, yes, he’s fine.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Adam cannot count on one hand the amount of times he’s been shot. Vest or not, but each time seems to hurt more than he remembers.</p>
<p>Voight had asked first thing if he wanted to call you, but he didn’t think he could handle the fear in your eyes had you come. This was definitely something he wanted to keep you as far as he could for as long as he could. Still, as he sat there in his living room with a bag of ice taped to his bruised skin, you were the only person he wanted.</p>
<p>A few hours prior you had called to ask him when he’d be off and he fed you some story about having to stay late for some paperwork or something. When he finds you on the other side of his door, a bag in your hand and a raised brow, he’s only sort of surprised. You knew him better than anyone ever had and he loved you for that.</p>
<p>“Kim is a-“</p>
<p>“Good friend.” You finish for him pointedly. “I have food and real ice packs.”</p>
<p>“Beer?”</p>
<p>“Not with those pain meds sir.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>“That would never happen in real life!” Adam exclaims and you roll your eyes. “They have at least three uncovered exits! That guy could slip away and then that girl could really die.”</p>
<p>You drag your fingers along the nape of his neck. “Baby, you know this is a low budget action movie, right? Not real, not even supposed to be good.”</p>
<p>He grumbles out a “research isn’t that hard”.</p>
<p>You laugh and gently tug on his earlobe. “It’s time for you to ice again.”</p>
<p>He watches with a small smile as you climb out of the small nook you had made next to him, grabs onto your hand and gives it a small squeeze. You still smelt of lavender and menthol from some homemade cream your grandmother had sworn by. He didn’t have the heart to tell you that it did nothing but probably make him smell like her.</p>
<p>A tune you often hum mindlessly floats in from the kitchen and he can no longer think of how much pain he’s in, only of how much he adores you, how happy hearing that little song for the rest of his life would make him.</p>
<p>The moment disappears quickly though, when you so aptly pull him from his thoughts with a “why does your face look like that?”</p>
<p>“Like what.”</p>
<p>“Like your mistress just messaged you and you can’t wait for me to leave.” You laugh. “What’s got you so excited?”.</p>
<p>He’s so close to telling you, so close to pulling out that ring he’s had stashed for two months and not so gracefully dropping to one knee, but he feels you deserve more. Then again, there may never be a perfect moment, the right setting, the greatest of circumstances.</p>
<p>“Marry me.” He blurts out to even his own surprise.</p>
<p>Your eyes go wide, lips frozen around a response you don’t have. “Wha-“</p>
<p>“Shit- no- I didn’t-“ He sputters out and groans. “Damn pain pills.”</p>
<p>You lower yourself slowly onto the couch, shock stalling out your mind. You tilt your head, try to start five different times, but Adam rushes in.</p>
<p>“If it’s not something you want, or something you’re even thinking about, that’s fine. We love each other and that’s enough for me. I’ve only thought about it a few times, I honestly don’t even know if I’m ready, so-“</p>
<p>“You already bought the ring, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“…No?”</p>
<p>“Sock drawer or closet?”</p>
<p>If he wasn’t so mortified, he’d chuckle. “Nightstand, drawer with my badge.” You only nod, staring off in front of you and suddenly he’s scared. “Seriously, Y/N, babe, if this isn’t something you’ve ever thought about, or you’re not ready, that’s okay. Really, it won’t change a thing between us.” No response. “Unless I’ve already messed things up.” He adds quietly.</p>
<p>“What? No, Adam of course not. It’s just today was already an emotional roller coaster.” You laugh nervously.</p>
<p>He furrows his brows. “Being a cop is all I know. I don’t know if I could ever give it up, it’s a part of me.”</p>
<p>You place a hand on his arm and shake your head. “I would never ask you to do something like that. But now that I have a lot more invested in us, you’re going to have to be a hell of a lot more careful. Cause I swear, Adam Ruzek, you make me a widow and I’ll follow you to the grave and rip you back out myself.” His eyes meet your smirk- only you could look at the light and the dark to pull the humor from both.</p>
<p>His face lights up. “Is that a yes?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t you ask me properly first?”</p>
<p>He gets up as quickly as he can, ignoring your attempts to scold him for irritating his injuries. When he returns, there’s a black velvet box in his hands and the brightest smile you’ve ever seen on his face. You have to resist the urge to rush to him when he attempts to drop down to one knee, but he insists he has to do this ‘proper’.</p>
<p>“This is not how I expected this to go at all. I used to spend days thinking of the perfect way to show you just how much I love you- the perfect way to start our new journey.”</p>
<p>“Nothing is perfect.” You interject with a smile and tears on your waterline.</p>
<p>“But you’re pretty damn close, aren’t you?” Adam takes your hand. “This life, my life, is messy sometimes. I’m not sure exactly what I did in this world to deserve you, but I wake up grateful everyday knowing that I am lucky enough to be loved by you.”</p>
<p>You’ll tell him later that it is you that is lucky.</p>
<p>“I will gladly spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me. Don’t get me wrong, there will be bad days and scary days, but know this: it’s going to take a lot for this world to take me from you.” He catches a tear that falls from your eye with his thumb before he opens the little box in his hand revealing a beautiful diamond nestled between a few smaller ones. “So, F/N L/N, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>Your smile widens impossibly so. “Nothing would make me happier.”</p>
<p>He slides the ring onto your finger, a perfect fit in so many ways, and leans in to kiss you- the taste of joy on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Request: Can you please do a adam ruzek x reader where the two of you are having a cozy night at home just relaxing and enjoying each other’s company</p>
<p>Follow me on Tumblr! kayla-kaboo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>